


A Taste Of The Season

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [90]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Inspired By Stock Photos, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pumpkins, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wrote this back in the winter time, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic there’s some pumpkins
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Kudos: 6





	A Taste Of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a stock photo of pumpkins. I just saw it and thought I know what I want to write. So I did. Anyway, I hope you guys like it

It all started with Rick asking you to pick out a pumpkin from the farmers market. You figured he wanted to decorate his place with ornamental squashes and gourds and thought why not pick them all. So, that is what he did. Before you knew it, his living room was like a makeshift pumpkin patch with how the piles of pumpkins colored the place; squashes on tables, and varied pumpkins in the corners. It seemed all he was missing was a scarecrow and a wheat field. 

It was all fine and good until you got hungry. You had thought of ordering take out, but seeing as you were in his home, he preferred to cater to you and prepared a slew of dishes that fit into the theme. There were muffins, and cookies, and stews galore, along with soups, bread, and a warm beverage as well; all spiced, some savory, but a great deal sweet; all of which was good enough to eat. He knew there was no way you could eat it all, but he couldn't resist; it was either nothing or a grand feast. 

"Rick, you truly are a genius. I don't know where to start."

Without taking a glance, he happily recommended, "I think y-you'd like the pumpkin hot chocolate to start."

You had heard of overpriced pumpkin lattes but of hot chocolate with the seasonal berry? If you hadn't known better, it would've been obscene. "Alright, if you insist."

You lifted the wide-rimmed mug, comforted by the sight of whipped cream and chocolate shavings, and from the first sip, you were won over. "Oh my God."

"Wh-what?" he began to panic. "Does it taste bad? Is it too much?"

"No," you brightened, leaning over to press a sweet kiss on his thin lips. "it's wonderful. I mean, like wow, I've had good hot chocolate, but this is so hearty and delicious. It's like pumpkin pie and hot chocolate had a baby, and it's this work of beauty."

"Gosh, I'm so glad. I-I was worried it came out too sweet."

"It's sweet for sure, but not as sweet as you."

It would be a good half hour before you were ready to move on to try the other dishes, and a little longer than that before the giddiness Zeta-7 felt would calm. Nonetheless, you already felt a measure of satisfaction, but still had room enough to eat.


End file.
